1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new semi-esters of polyisobutylenesuccinic acid and acrylic or methacrylic esters having alcohol groups as well as to processes for the synthesis of these compounds by a known esterification reaction. The invention furthermore relates to preparations which can be converted by radiation into an adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of polyisobutylenesuccinic anhydride by reacting polyisobutylene with maleic anhydride is well known. These acid anhydrides are used as starting compounds for the synthesis of unsaturated polyesters by cocondensation with glycols and maleic anhydride, of alkyd resins and of flexible polyols for the synthesis of polyurethanes.